epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Penn and Teller vs Siegfried and Roy --Epic Patts Battles of History
Before Note: The two great Magician groups, Penn and Teller and Siegfried and Roy, face off to see who can actually run the magic show. Vote and comment if possible. Oh, and if you have a suggestion for Season 2, put it in the comments. And thanks for reading. Cast and Letter Meaning/Beat: R- Roy Horn S- Siegfried Fischbacher P- Penn Jillette T- Teller Z- Zak Gramarye V- Valant Gramarye Beat- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-vu1UqZUaY Battles Siegfried and Roy R: Time to take a Penn and write down the losers of this show S: But before we Teller them they lost, everyone must know! R: They'll be chewed up worse than my arm. They're Bullshit! S: And you guys hang from the ceiling? Something doesn't fit. R: Actually, this proves you are Psychotic in everything you do. S: What’s with your social interaction between the two of you? R: Trying to hide the fact you spend more together than you say; S: ‘Cause you don’t want a publicity stunt asking which one is gay! Penn and Teller P: We Fried the chance of your Sieg, crushing all hopes of winning. T: And battling us, made you guys “Horn”-y, right from the beginning. P: You gotta be kidding; you met on a cruise as waiter and steward. T: You’re a mess with your tricks and acts; and our show absurd? P: We’ll wipe away your fortune and fame with a sleight of a hand. T: Oh, your illusions are weak. Even a simpleton can understand. P: The most fame you’ll ever get is The Pride your Father gave. T: Magic is the Mind, one you do not have; this show is your grave. Siegfried and Roy look at Penn and Teller, seeing the chance to come back, but then the stage gets flooded with smoke. Out appears 2 gentleman. Zak and Valant Gramarye Z: You aren’t true magicians. Troupe Gramarye will get it done. V: You four are more like a pair of girls, “Wanting to have fun.” Z: But Magic is serious. Not to be tempted or messed with. V: When the Gramarye are done, this battle will only be a myth. Z: Now, You, Mr. Poseidon Wannabe, liking to be submerged in water. Z: You love to go through Penn’s arms; you love his touch for sure. V: The Atheist there. You bought a house and called it the Slammer? V: Using it to make music? Soon he’ll face the unemployment Hammer. Z: And you, Mr. Fischbacher. You read your family’s ”magic tricks”. Z: Turns out, they were nothing short of a flick of a “magic” stick. V: Now, Mr. Horn. That attack showed you are both exotic fakers. V: While in rehab, video caught you manhandling your caretakers. Z: Well Valant, time to Quick Shootem, don’t you think? V: Oh, we’ll shootem down fast. Audience best not to blink. Z: The whole world knows you were foraged by Misham. V: We’ll now make these posers disappear, so Alakazam! Who won? Siegfried and Roy Penn and Teller Zak and Valant Gramarye Category:Blog posts